Betrayal
by thecolneverbotheredmeanyway
Summary: Regina is forced to confront some truths she'd rather not acknowledge, while Emma has to face some ideas she'd never believe in. SwanQueen F/F rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_A new story. Because there aren't enough Swan Queen stories out there. I plan on making this a few chapters long, so reviews would be appreciated to keep me motivated. Rating might go up, I don't know yet. I'll warn you if it does._

_Enjoy the fic!_

"You did what?" Emma exclaimed, staring at her mother.

"I guess...I guess I'm going to...drug her..." The brunette sounded apologetic, her head falling against the wooden table they both shared. "I just...I had to. For our family. For Henry." At the mention of her son, Emma sighed is resignation.

"Mary Margaret, you can't eke doing what you think is best. That's what caused the whole war." Her mother gasped, but Emma pushed on. "She said she's changing. You should give her a chance." Snow White looked at her daughter.

"You can't seriously trust-" Emma interrupted her.

"Henry does. I can. And you should too." The blonde left the apartment, forgetting to ask exactly what it was Snow had done.

Regina Mills looked down at the whole town. The meeting was supposed to begins few minutes ago, but one citizen had not yet arrived, and the tension was building. She could see the obvious fear and mistrust in their eyes, but chose to ignore it. She had promised Henry she'd do better.

"Well, we can't keep waiting." She said quietly. Then; "Now that we're all here, or almost all anyway, are there any key issues the town would like to discuss before we begin?" This was their best chance, she knew, to open their hearts of hatred and try and bring her down.

She saw them all turning to look around the room, undoubtedly looking for their spokesperson, Snow White. Predictably, the school teacher stood up and approached the stand. She carried a small white bag.

"Miss Blanchard," she said, taking petty pleasure at the scowl caused by the woman's curse name, "what can I do for you?" 'Besides ripping your beating heart from your chest.' The woman took a deep breath, then set the bag in front of the Mayor.

"Regina Mills. This is from the Town. From all of us who wronged you, and have been wronged by you. We want you to know. We forgive you."

Honestly, The Queen almost laughed. Almost. But, with her ten year old son looking up at her happily from the front row, she bit back any scathing retorts and picked up the bag. She gasped quietly.

"Is that...?" She whispered, awed by the trust placed upon her, though more than a little suspicious.

"Yes. A mushroom from Wonderland. More specifically, the Tibeus mushroom; capable of granting one wish to the consumer. We," she gestured around the room, but Regina only had eyes for her son, "want to trust you. Show us we were right to."

'What to wish, what to wish? Unless it's a trick.' But her eyes met Henry's again. His eyes were filled with hope, and trust, and love that she hadn't seen for years. She heard the door at the back of the room open, and her eyes flickered to Emma Swan's as she lifted the mushroom and took a bite.

She saw Emma race towards her, but it was too late; she swallowed.

"Ah, Miss Swan. So nice of you to show up." She called. The Sheriff stilled, helpless. Snow White, still standing in front of her, asked cautiously;

"Who are you?"

"Regina Mills. Who else were you expecting?" The Mayor said irritably. A man's voice, Leroy's, a small voice In her brain told her, yelled "That proves nothing! Queen, why do you hate Snow White?"

'Because she's a spoiled brat.'

"Because she took away my chance at a happy ending. Because she killed my True Love." Regina froze. 'What had happened?' That wasn't what she was going to say. She saw Henry glance from her to his grandmother, confused, but Emma's apologetic expression was what caught her attention. It was that woman looking so sorry, combined with her infuriating mother looking guilty, that told Regina what was going on.

"You!" She snarled. "How dare you! You tricked me!" She welcomed the forbidden surge of magic flowing through her veins,welcomed destroying Snow White once and for all.

But nothing happened.

Oh, the magic was there. It coursed through her body like venom. But it never quite reached her finger tips. Held at bay by the only 'good' magic that ever scared her.

"Truth serum." She whispered bitterly. "You used truth serum on me to make me your puppet. You bound me. Cowards." She looked Emma right in the eyes.

"I hope you're proud of your parents." She muttered brokenly. She had to get away from the understanding and pain and sympathy in those green eyes. Now. She pushed past that cursed brunette, past the Sheriff, but froze when Leroy's yelled out a second question.

"What did you wish for, your majesty?" 'Snow's head on a plate', she screamed over and over again in her head.

"A family." We're the words she spat out bitterly, uselessly, hopelessly. She all but fled to the door, but Prince Charming stopped her with a question of his own. One her curse prevented her from hiding from.

"With who? Who were you going to manipulate this time?" The words caused laughter and jeers amongst the hall, but her son remained still in his seat. And his mother, well. His mother looked at her with such pity, Regina hated her with her whole body. She couldn't help her words any more than she could prevent the tears falling from her burning eyes.

"I wished for a family with Emma Swan. " she threw the words at the crowd and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had hoped this chapter would be longer, but alas, it wasn't to be. As always, reviews are appreciated and highly encouraged. After all, I would like to improve this story based upon your ideas, and I haven't set any part of this plot in stone. Besides, I'm relying on you guys to call me out on inconsistencies, since I'm not the greatest at plans.**

**Enjoy**

Regina Mills did not run away. Ever. She tactically backed down, she retreated, she even gave up. But she never ran away.

except when well and truly beaten. Snow White had known exactly when and where to strike to cause her the most damage. And her son...her son looked up at her in confusion, in distrust. Regina Mills may have been evil, but Snow White was definitely cruel.

What should she do now? She had no magic, she was being forced into helplessness all over again. Just like her mother had done, just like Leopoldo. She could quite easily be controlled.

"Hiding it is." She muttered dryly.

Snow White didn't have any magic, she mused as she wandered down the street. Neither did Chrming. Emma...she swallowed a lump in the throat. Emma didn't understand how to use her magic. Very few people in town did. And only one of them wanted her alive and broken.

She practically ran down streets, and soon enough Regina found herself outside Mr Gold's store in a matter of minutes. Who said she needed magic to get anywhere?

"Imp." She called, entering the shop. Her was there alright, polishing away at a sword that had been sitting in his shop forever.

"Your Majesty. What can I do for you?" He asked, a bright smile on his face.

"You can tell me why you'd help out Snow White." She snarled at the man. She had no idea how long this drug would last, or if it would even fade. She wondered idly if taking her magic had been part of the truth serum drug or if it had been added by the Imp. Looking at him now, she was barely holding back from strangling him by a tiny thread of fear. He still had magic, she did not.

"I have no idea what you mean, Madam Mayor." The look of false innocence on his face made her want to punch him.

"Truth. Serum." She said slowly, as though she were talking to an ogre. Or Miss Swan. 'Nope. Don't go there'. She thought to herself angrily. She'd have enough problems dealing with the townsfolk now, without bringing up that woman in her own thoughts too._  
_

"My dear Regina. What makes you think it was me?" He smiled as she began to explain her thought processes that led to this moment, spitting the words as though they were hot oil. She truly hated this drug.

"Why, Stiltskin?" She demanded.

"Miss Mills, if anyone around here will be asking the questions, it most certainly will not be you." He leaned closer to her, looking deep into her eyes. "A little piece of advice for you, on the house." He smiled, and whispered, "Hide."

(Emma's POV)

the the town hall was completely still, everyone silently staring at Emma. The blonde herself was staring at the doorway the Mayor had fled through just moments ago. She didn't really have any words for that, though thanks to her unforgiving mother, Regina seemed to have plenty. A small body barrelled into her, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Henry!" She exclaimed, holding her son tightly. She'd forgotten the kid was even in the room, and felt sorry for him. What was he going to make of this situation?

"what did mom mean, she wished for a family with you?" He asked curiously. "Did she mean, like she wishes you and her could get along and share me? That you and her could be friends?"

"I...I don't know, Kid." However, she could take a guess. "You gotta go home Henry. I'll finish up here, and we'll have a talk, kay?" She could feel the tension building, and wanted the young boy as far away from it as possible. The whispers and mutters around the room were getting louder, and someone was going to yell something her way at any moment.

Henry knew it too.

"Okay. See you at home." Only seconds after he left the room, Dr Whale let loose his vulgur tongue.

"Her Majesty's weakness...the Saviour? That's just fucked up. In more ways than one. This town's about to be royally fucked over." There were nods and murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Snow White broke away from her shock.

"No. That is not going to happen. We won't let this...this, perversion take place. The Evil Queen is going nowhere near our daughter. She will not destroy this family again." Perversion? Really? Emma would have slapped the woman, except for the whole mother/daughter thing. It's not like Regina had even declared Emma her 'True Love'. Being a family could mean anything, like Henry had said.

"Meeting adjourned." She called out loudly. Everyone turned to stare at her. "I'm serious. Clear off. This has become a private matter."

"Very private, I'm sure." Leroy's called, wagging his eyebrows. Emma resisted the urge to punch him.

"Out. Now." The town filed out slowly, still gossiping.


End file.
